Vehicles commonly include lamp assemblies that can provide a number of functions. Headlamp assemblies, for example, in addition to a primary lighting function with a low headlamp beam and a high headlamp beam, may also include other lighting functions, such as daytime running light (DRL) functions and turn functions. However, the primary lighting functions of the headlamp assemblies may be limited generally to forward-facing illumination. Further, many vehicles may have limited illumination along their sides or outwardly from the sides.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle lamp assemblies that include light diverting systems for diverting light originating from a headlamp assembly.